The present invention relates to an apparatus of the treatment of sludge deposit for continuously solidifying the sludge deposit.
It is a long time since occurrence of environmental pollution by discarfed industrial wastes such as sludge deposits became at issue. Even if various treatment methods and apparatuses have actually been worked, accumulation of these industrial wastes such as sludge deposits in harbors, lakes, bays, rivers and the like is now increasing, and it has been proven that disposal of these wastes is very difficult.
Methods actually adopted at the present for the treatment of sludge deposits, other sludges and industrial wastes are roughly divided in the following three types:
(1) A method in which sludge deposit is solidified at the deposition position by using a hardening chemical. PA1 (2) A method in which sludge deposit is divided into units having a certain volume and these units are confined independently. PA1 (3) A method in which sludge deposit is removed by dredging and the dredged sludge is mixed and kneaded with a hardener to solidify it.
These methods have both merits and demerits and they are appropriately adopted according to practical treatment conditions.
The present invention belongs to the above-mentioned type (3). According to the conventional technique of the type (3), sludge deposit and a hardener are charged in metering devices, respectively, and after they have been metered, they are mixed and kneaded in a mixer. Alternately, prescribed amounts of the sludge and hardener are fed into a store tank and they are mixed and kneaded in the store tank by means of a moving type stabilizer mixer or the like. Accordingly, the treatment is carried out batchwise in most of the conventional methods of the type (3), and hence, the treatment efficiency is low.
Therefore, because of such low treatment efficiency the conventional methods fail to cope with sludge deposit, accumulation of which is increasing at a very high rate in these days.